Secrets and Lies and Goodbyes?
by ChlexLover3
Summary: What really happened during the Ski-lodge episode? AU version
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just what I wished would've happened. I think this pleased my soul more than what they did on the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, sadly.

Summary: AU version of the Ski-lodge episode.

Enjoy.

Maya sat at the bay window looking out at the night sky and sighed. Everything should have fixed itself but it didn't because Lucas still hadn't chosen anyone. And at the moment, Maya was getting irritable and just closed off from her and Lucas' relationship altogether. She just couldn't understand what the problem was. Was it either her or Riley? And right now she didn't even know if she really felt that way about him.

"Hey." whispered a voice. It startled her but she quickly recovered and discovered that Riley's Uncle Josh was what scared her.

"A little warning next time!" she hissed quietly knowing Cory and Topanga were in the sitting room talking. Her hand left her heart and to the ends of her hair, playing with her split ends.

"What are you thinking so hard on?"

"Lucas." She blushed red. Her crush on Josh never deflated. It was still there and she always felt her heart race whenever he was around. But she also felt safe.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I mean, he's really getting on my nerves. Why can't he just pick already? At this rate, I don't even care who he chooses. It could be Oprah for all I care! I mean a year to choose between two girls! That's ridiculous, right?" She added quietly at the end. The truth was she was very frustrated.

But at who?

"So, what you're saying is, no matter who he chooses you're backing out. You don't want him anymore?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I never really liked him but just the idea of having a good guy and having that person choose me. But not feel conflicted like Lucas." They both chuckled at the young man's ignorance and selfishness.

"I mean, I don't even want him with Riley. To string her along like that. Ugh! He's a great friend just wrong boyfriend material." Unbeknownst to the young couple, Riley sat with her parents listening to the two talk.

"I understand. As her uncle, all I want to do is punch him in the face."

"Right! I poured a smoothie over his head on our first date. Oh, Josh, it was awful. We didn't talk. Nothing. Just sat there awkwardly."

Josh smiled, "Maya, that's what dating is. It's all about getting to know each other."

Maya nodded her head in understanding,"I guess I never saw him that way. I was so uncomfortable with him." She ran her fingers through her hair out of frustration. Josh felt sorry for the girl. She was just starting to think maturely and then some idiot who wants to play with her heart comes along and ruins it.

"I'm sorry," he says. Maya looked at him in confusion.

He took her hands,"First, for keeping you up this late. Second, for rejecting you. And third, for never telling you how I felt." Maya froze. She couldn't stop the number of emotions parading around in her heart from bursting at his words. Did Josh just confess something to her? She didn't know but didn't want him to let go of her hands.

"Ever since I met you, I knew. I knew you were the one. Every time you'd visit with Riley I grew fond of you every day. When you stopped coming by, I knew what it was to lose the sun. You were a light, a beacon of hope for me."

"How?" asked Maya who never really cared about hope until recently. He gave her hands a squeeze.

Exhaling softly he recounted as best as he could the words his brother Cory once told him as a young boy, "One day my brother, Cory, told me..."

 _"You know what's out there? The world and you're going to be apart of it someday. You're going to learn something every day."_

 _"Yeah," said a young Josh. Cory chuckles._

 _"You're gonna make mistakes. You're gonna make good friends. Mr. Feeney will probably teach you every grade you'll ever in. And maybe you'll meet a woman as great as Topanga. How'd you like that?"_

Josh brought a hand to cup Maya's face and leaned forward to lightly press a kiss on her lips. Unbeknownst to them was the three heads looking at them with gaping holes in their faces. While Riley looked slightly horrified and disgusted, Cory and Topanga looked ecstatic and happy.

The kiss was slow and fast but it made its impact on both. Maya felt flutters in her stomach at her first kiss and Josh felt relieved to have finally kissed the woman he loved.

* * *

Maya awoke with a genuine smile on her face. She actually had a deep sleep and it was amazing. Josh finally admitted to liking her, maybe even love her. But he wanted to wait on the relationship thing till she got older. And she was okay with that. She just wanted to get to know him.

"So, you and Josh." Riley laid beside her best friend with a grin on her face. Maya had some inkling Riley knew about the night before and her face became serious.

"Lucas isn't the guy for you. He's a selfish jerk and not great boyfriend material. You are fifteen years old and you are still learning yourself. Your life isn't your parents so slow down and breathe. Find you before finding it in someone else. I promise the one for you will come along." Maya huffed out in one breath. She needed her best friend back and if by force she'd do it.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. No more Lucas."

Both girls smiled and lay in bed for few more seconds before getting ready to face the day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Originally was supposed to be a one-shot but decided against it. Decided to make this story into a four-part story. And here is part two.

Enjoy!

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

 _-Ed Sheeran, Kiss Me_

Riley and Maya stayed talking in bed for quite a while. They enjoyed their "me time" and each other. It felt like such a weight was lifted off their shoulders as they finally accepted that not everyone was going to have an epic love story like Riley's parents. But they learned they could write their own.

Even though Maya said that Riley was in no way like Cory and Topanga, relationship-wise, she thought back to the days before seventh grade and to a boy that was long forgotten. She wondered just what that boy was currently doing and decided as Riley stood to take her shower, she would contact their old friend.

This is going to be one epic weekend, smirked Maya.

Riley didn't know how she could tell him in a nice and well-mannered way. Maya said just rip the band-aid and move on. And she guessed she was right. Riley wasn't happy and neither were her friends. They all were miserable because of the triangle thing. She knew that if Farkle could throttle Lucas, he would.

If you didn't know, well now you know, Farkle was very protective of Riley and Maya. They were his family and he would do anything for them. They didn't know how far that line went but it was pretty far.

It surprised them that he didn't step in long ago.

But that was of no one's concern now. Riley needed some courage to break off whatever it was that she and Lucas had. She needed to do it before their trip ended because she feared it would never end.

But Maya went first. She was glad too because it gave Farkle and her time to interrogate her uncle on his feelings and true intentions with Maya.

"Well?" asked Farkle.

"Guys, it's not like I am Dracula. I am not going to leer her in and then break her heart or suck her dry. I love her." said an amused Josh.

"Hey! Are you saying my best friend isn't worthy of a hickey?" exclaimed Riley.

At that Josh's eyes enlarged twice the size of his head, "I am not even going to have that conversation with you, Riley. And you-" he pointed at Farkle,"Yes, I love her and she does know it. And I am not walking away from her, ever. Not again. So, are you guys happy now?"

They both smiled.

"Of course, Uncle Josh. But um... would go save Maya from Lucas?" All three looked down from the top of the stairs to see an uncomfortable Maya trying to break whatever it was her and Lucas had off. Josh sighed. He couldn't say he was jealous but he did want to break something off the insecure cowboy.

He ran down the steps as fast as the flash.

"Hey, Maya, let's go on a hike. Yeah?" He pulled her up and out the door they went. When they were far from everyone's eyesight, Josh pushed her against a tree and pressed his mouth to hers.

Both releasing a groan at the sudden contact, they fumbled with each other's clothes. They both wanted to somehow get even closer than they were but Josh knew she was too young for that. So he settled for her lips. Her soft plump lips that were begging for a good makeout.

Damn Huckleberry, what the hell were you doing for a year?

"Well, well if it isn't Josh and Maya or Maya and Josh. Who would've known?" came a voice neither of them expected to hear from, ever. They broke apart with one name escaping their mouths.

"Jake?"

* * *

"Riley? You wanted to talk with me." They were currently at the bay window and she was nervous. Not because of what she had to say but because she still wanted him as a friend. And she realized that they weren't really friends but two people who liked each other but never took the time or had the courage to take a chance with one another.

"Lucas, I think you know where this is going?"

"Yeah, and I just have to say that I made my choice," he said with a smile.

She smiled back,"Before we get to that, I need to say something."

"Okay."

"Lucas, you are a great friend. You listen and we have wonderful conversations but it's not enough. You aren't what I am looking for and I, in all honesty, don't even know what I am looking for. I mean I am just fifteen in high school. I learned that I needed to stop trying to be my parents. I need to be myself. And you are a wonderful guy but you aren't that guy for me."

"Wow. Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, yes, I am. I am sorry Lucas but I realized that I can't be with someone that would and could drop me for my best friend or someone else faster than I could say Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. What we had was great until you decided to act on feelings for Maya. And I let you and that was my fault. I let you come between me and my friends. And right now, I am choosing my friends over you."

"I sure hope so because I have heard some interesting things about you Riley that is quite shocking." They both turned to a boy, no not a boy, a man. Two inches taller than Josh and had long blonde hair with a beard stood Jake Pierce Morgan, a boy she knew long ago.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. Who is this mystery, boy? Any guesses?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: DON'T SKIP OVER! THIS IS A MUST READ!

I want to say thanks for all the reviews and likes and follows. I have been pretty busy but that shouldn't excuse my procrastination. I am sorry for making you guys wait. Now originally I was going to make this story a four chapter but I figured I could do more. Let me know what you guys think.

Also, I would like to speak about something. And that something is from a review that I received on this story. The person commented on my rating of the story. I just want to enlighten you guys that I rate mostly all my stories Mature because along the way I don't know what I might add. And a Mature rating to some of you is probably different from mine. I rate a story Mature by actions, words, thoughts, graphics, etc. I don't mean to offend anyone but I thought I'd bring this up. I am truly sorry if that has offended anyone because that wasn't my intention.

Anyway, thanks again for all the support and love, and here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for!

XOXO Chlexlover3 XOXO

 _It's an endless constant quest_

 _Where is happiness in all of this_

 _Is this all that there is, yeah_

 _Is this all there is_

 _\- Amanda Falk, Endless_

The air in New York was different from newcomers, but to the people that lived there, it was their own planet - universe. It was a big place to live in and different people came and went like a Jeanie. And that was what Jake Morgan was to the three amigos - Riley, Maya, and Farkle. They were a group of five before everything came tumbling down in sixth grade. Jake moved away and the fifth member just disappeared. They didn't even remember her name.

But now that the fourth member was back, the drama also came.

Two days had passed since the Ski lodge, and for those two days, the girls couldn't form a coherent sentence. They couldn't believe that going to the Ski lodge really changed their lives in the blink of an eye. For Maya, she got closer to the boy of her dreams and it felt like he was there to stay. For Farkle, he got his friends back - all of them. And for Riley, she got back her future.

Now both girls sat at the bay window looking into space with Farkle caging them in from the left and Jake caging them in from the right by the open window.

* * *

Two days ago...

"Wow. Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, yes, I am. I am sorry Lucas but I realized that I can't be with someone that would and could drop me for my best friend or someone else faster than I could say Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. What we had was great until you decided to act on feelings for Maya. And I let you and that was my fault. I let you come between me and my friends. And right now, I am choosing my friends over you."

"I sure hope so because I have heard some interesting things about you Riley that is quite shocking."

"Jake? What are you doing here?" shrieked an excited Riley. She jumped up from the bay window and hobbled her way to her long-lost friend.

He wrapped his arms around her with a chuckle,"Apparently to set you straight."

"What?" said a confused Riley. She pulled away from his arms with a pout and wrinkles forming in between her brows.

"Farkle called me. I thought you guys knew."

They all looked to Farkle who just came from the kitchens with a bowl of popcorn with Smackle and Zay at his sides.

"Jake, you're finally here!" exclaimed an exhausted Farkle Minkus.

"Yeah, buddy, I am. Why didn't they know I was coming?" Jake asks as he grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl and then whispers,"And what's up with the whole Maya and Josh thing? He does know he is three years older, right?"

Maya rolls her eyes and walks over to punch her old friend.

"Ow! I am only worried about your precious and _innocent_ soul." He winked and smirked wickedly at Maya and Josh. It caused them to roll their eyes in annoyance that you'd think they'd been married for years with how well they were coordinated. Wow, a few kisses here and there, and Maya has Josh wrapped her little finger.

Maybe even before that.

"Uh... could we talk upstairs in our rooms?" Farkle didn't even wait for a response before he hastily made his way up the stairs to his room with his best friends following as best as they could while helping Riley.

"So, who is that guy?" asked Lucas while coming to stand by Josh. He didn't take his eyes off of where Riley had disappeared.

"He is an old friend," answered Josh.

"So, there is nothing going on between him and Riley?"

Josh chuckled at the boy. The Texas ranger rick apparently was jealous and it was hilarious. Riley wanted nothing to do with him and he still thought he had a chance.

"No, there isn't anything going on, but if there was, you wouldn't have a say."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's over, Lucas."

Meanwhile, in Farkle's room, the old Scooby gang stood awkwardly in front of each other. They didn't know what to say or how to begin, so they turned to their genius friend who called them up here.

"I just wanted my friends back. You guys were fighting over a guy and it was straining your relationship. You guys didn't see it but I did because I knew who you were before boys came into you guys' life. You were inseparable and would never let someone get in the way of you guys being friends."

"So, why are you here?" asked Riley.

"Because Farkle needed me. Because y-you and Maya needed me." Both Maya and Farkle looked at each other and smiled. Things were changing, seasons were changing, and it was for good.

* * *

Back to Present...

Being fifteen in high school was pretty easy for others, but for the gang, it was drama after drama. When the gang came back from their trip, there seemed to be a line. Lucas and Zay on one side with the rest on the other. Maya and Riley didn't know if it was for the best or not but they were for once happy.

For Maya, she had hope in the future - in her future. For Riley, she was glad to have someone precious back with her.

A/N: Yeah, I know rough start to this but it will get better. I am still working out the kinks in this you guys enjoyed and would loved to hear what you guys think in the reviews. Love you guys xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

 _Hello, lovelies!_

 _I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be updating these stories until August. I chose to do this because I need a recovery minute. I will still be writing chapters for my stories, I just won't be publishing them until August. There is just a lot on my plate right now and I need time to figure things out. I know I don't update as often as I should but I am trying to rectify that in August. So, bear with me, please. Thank you for your support! You guys are awesome!_

 _xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ...

So, I was supposed to update in August. I took a break in July to recover and to rejuvanate. I haven't updated since.

I can explain why.

It is the most simple thing. We all go through it because we live in a world of technology. My computer CRASHED! It crashed! I was working on a new story mind you and it crashed and wiped everything out. So, now I am getting me a new computer.

I am so sorry guys. These past few months have been so stressful with bills and bills and BILLS and work and work and WORK. It has been just... I have no words.

I hope you guys understand and just give me time to get this computer.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: PLEASE READ! KIND OF IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! AND PLEASE DON'T SKIM, THAT IS RUDE!

Yes, I know it's been awhile since I have updated this story. I am so sorry for my incompetence in updating chapters. The year 2018 has had its ups and downs. My computer crashed and I had to get a new one. My aunt passed away in October and that was the same month my brother passed away in 2016. Actually, we had her funeral on the anniversary of his death. I also recently moved and bills have come into play. Life just sucks right now.

But I realize that shouldn't stop me from writing. It shouldn't have stopped me from doing something I loved. Then reality takes over and I started to realize I was only human.

Grief is real and is a struggle. Daily things can set you off into anger or sadness or guilt or regrets. My mom had a heart attack and I just feel like time is frozen. I want to stay in bed and block the world out with music. I just couldn't (and can't) function.

But again not really an excuse to stop writing.

I did try to start writing again with Christmas one shots but I couldn't even complete that. I just hope you guys understand that I wasn't deliberately avoiding you guys or not updating.

You guys keep me sane and I know this is probably a very long Author's note but a girl needs to vent. Anyway, I have lost some passion for my stories and I kind of need some feedback.

What would you guys like to see happen in this story?

I sort of lost my zing and I want it back but I kind of need a sidekick. If you want to be Chlexlover3 sidekick, please comment and tell me what you like to happen in this story.

Love you guys,

Chlexlover3


End file.
